


To Start Over

by Dreamelilly018



Series: Moments Through History [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents, Moving to new country, Paris (City), Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamelilly018/pseuds/Dreamelilly018
Summary: Sabine Cheng is apprehensive about moving to a new country with her boyfriend, and worries about her future until she meets Tom’s mother and father for the first time.
Relationships: Gina Dupain & Tom Dupain, Rolland Dupain & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Gina Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Moments Through History [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733572
Kudos: 12





	To Start Over

**July, 18 1985**

Sabine Cheng stepped off the plane and onto the France soil with a heavy heart. Moving from her birth country and starting over where she knew only Tom, was a frightening thought, but having Tom beside her seem to lighten the apprehension that settled on her shoulders. He had become more euthanistic about her meeting his parents and starting a new life with her.

“I have written about you in many letters, Sabine,” Tom said as he took her suitcase into one hand and pulled her close with another. “My mother is excited to meet you. You’re the first woman I have brought home and the only one that I can see myself marrying.”

“Well, I hope it would be that way,” she playfully teased in Madrian, bumping him gently. While she had several long months of practicing, she had yet to fully master French conversation like her boyfriend had been working her on. “I haven’t brought anyone home to meet Mama and Papa before they discovered I was seeing you. Even though I miss Mama, Wang, and my other brothers, I still wish I could involve them with you and our future.”

“Well when your brother is over, Wang is more than welcome to come visit,” Tom Dupain promised, leading his girlfriend towards the front entrance of the airport. “He is just eight years old and have shown to have a better head on him than your father, Deshi, has. I would be proud to call him my brother-in-law one day. But...” He gave a sheepish look. “As your father I’m not so sure.”

“Papa made his own mistake,” Sabine explained with a frown. “If he doesn’t want to be involved in the life of his only daughter because I fell in love with someone who took me beyond the small walls of the village. But let’s not think of that right now. Let’s tal-“

“Thomas!” A woman just a head or two taller than herself approached the couple, smiling. She held a brightly colored bunch of flowers wrapped in a plastic cover around the stems. “You have gotten bigger since the last time I have seen you. I guess all that physical work has paid off as we expected.” Smiling, the woman turned her dark green eyed gaze to Sabine. “You must be, Sabine, Thomas’s girlfriend?”

“Yes, Ma’am,” Sabine said, giving a curt nod as she glanced at the woman. Coming up behind her, a man with gray hair and wearing a black and white striped shirt approached them. He did not look pleased when his gaze fell onto the seventeen-years-old. “I’m Sabine Zhen Cheng.”

“Welcome,” the man said in a gruff voice, stepping forward and taking the suitcases from his son’s hand. “It is nice to meet you, Ms. Sabine. I hope you have a better time here in Paris. Thomas told Gina and me very few little information about what is going on with your father but what he heard, it wasn’t good. I am sorry about what you had to go through.”

Sabine glanced up at Tom who looked a bit guilty. “I’m sorry, Měinǚ,” her boyfriend said, holding his arms up in defeat. “I only explained that you and your father had a falling out and how you were treated poorly by him when you were younger. I just wanted to warn my father because he tends to be a bit blunt or have a temper. I don’t want him to cause you to have an episode like with what happened with me.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Sabine said with a sigh. “I just wish that you have gave me a warning before hand.”

“Is anyone hungry?” Gina asked, interrupting before an argument could break out. “I would like to say that I had a meal ready back at home but our kitchen is the process of being remodeled. So I thought why not go out to eat since it’s Sabine’s first official meal in France.”

“That sounds like a good idea mother,” Tom said as he opened the back door of his parents’ car and helped Sabine in. “A nice hot meal after being cramped in a tiny seat of an airplane for thirty-six hours straight sounds like a good idea.”

“Yes, it does,” Sabine agreed as she buckled her seatbelt in and the car pulled away from the curb and she rested her head on his shoulder. “

“I have a feeling that you will love, Paris,” Tom said with a sigh, looking through his window at the passing scenery. “I have several ideas of places that I want to take you to in the future, Sabine. Sights that I know that you will like.”

Sabine gave a quiet nod, staring head towards the front windshield as her boyfriend’s father, Rolland Dupain, drove through the busy streets of Paris, France. This would be a good new start for her and Tom. Moving to Paris, France and getting out underneath and away from the looming shadow of her father, Deshi Cheng, was exactly what she needed for her life to start over.


End file.
